Four witches, one curse and a vampire
by Emerald-Eyes90
Summary: OH NO! THE BLADEBREAKERS HAVE BEEN TRANSFORMED INTO ANIMALS! Four witches and a vampire gets in to this, but how? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Four witches, one curse and one vampire.  
Bladebreakers in it!  
  
In a deep, dark cave in another world...  
  
"Where are the puppy tails?" Asked one female voice  
  
"On the counter!" Said another one  
  
The girl took the puppy tails and had every little tail in.  
  
"Say the curse, someone!" Said the first voice  
  
"Emma is the only one who can!" Said a third voice  
  
They went into a room were a purple haired girl sat and read a magazine.  
  
"Emma, we need you to spell the curse!" Said the second voice  
  
"I am coming!" She said and went into the other room. "Who are the ones to curse?"  
  
"A team called the Bladebreakers! Start with their team captain!" Said the third voice  
  
"Sophie, do you even know all their names?" Asked the girl named Emma  
  
"Yes, I do!" Said the brunette called Sophie. "The captain is Kai Hiwatari, and then it is Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Ray Kon and Kenny something!"  
  
(AN I don't know Kenny's last name! Please tell if someone knows!!)  
  
"Okay, we are going to curse them into animals, so just say the curse and in 24 hours they'll be the animals they are like!" Said the light brown chocolate haired girl  
  
"Okay! 'Let the people that we want to suffer for two weeks be the animals they are like and let them forever keep this memory!'" Emma said out loud. "In 24 hours they are going to be the animals they are like, trust me! But, they will get bi effects after some hours!"  
  
In Japan, the Hiwatari mansion 2 hours later...  
  
"Hey, Kai! I like your mansion! Thanks for letting us stay here!" Said Tyson  
  
"I never said you could stay here!" Said Kai, then started a sound like a bird  
  
"Kai, you just sounded like a bird!" Said Tyson, the sounded like a dragon  
  
"Guys, what's going on?" Asked Ray, but he started to purr and mjau-ed  
  
"Oh god!" Said Max but guess what, he started to sound like a turtle  
  
And at least, Kenny started to sound like a hamster.  
  
"What's happening to us?" Asked Ray  
  
"I don't know!" Said Tyson  
  
4 hours later...  
  
"This is starting to get on my nerves!" Said Kai  
  
6 hours later...  
  
"Is there any doctors in the house?!" Cried Tyson  
  
"I never got any doctors employed!" Said Kai  
  
8 hours later...  
  
"I'm going to sleep! See you in the morning!" Said Ray and everyone went to bed  
  
4 hours later, the transformation...  
  
Kai woke up seeing that his covers were on fire and he was a phoenix. Tyson woke up as he saw the bed had broken and he was a dragon. Ray woke up as a little thing and then he saw that he was a cat. Max also woke up and felt tiny and then looked at himself, he was a turtle. Kenny woke up even smaller than Max and he was a hamster.  
  
Then four girls came in and they looked a lot like the witches we saw earlier.  
  
"Ray told me they were here!" Said Emma  
  
"Oh man! I can't remember anything from yesterday!" Said Caroline (The white chocolate haired girl)  
  
"Neither do I!" Said Emma and went into Ray's room and saw a cat. "Oh my god! I think I know what we did yesterday!"  
  
"What is...?" Asked Sophie but stopped when she saw the cat with raven fur and golden eyes and looked so innocent.  
  
"We did witch craft yesterday!" Said Emma and looked back at Ray. "And I hate cats!"  
  
"Poor things! We're sorry!" Said Caroline  
  
Then, Kai the phoenix flew onto Emma's shoulder.  
  
"Isn't that burning?" Asked Sophie  
  
"Nope! I can't feel him on my shoulder! Wait! What have we done to our Beyblade friends?!" Shouted Emma  
  
"We have to turn them back into humans again!" Said Angelicka  
  
"We have to do it until the next full moon comes! And it's a month until then!" Said Emma  
  
"Okay, each one of us takes care of someone! Emma, I suggest you take Kai and Ray, because they know you better!" Said Caroline  
  
"Okay! Come on, little Ray!" Said Emma and lifted Ray up and put him on her shoulder. "We're sorry, guys!"  
  
They all left and went home.  
  
Emma's house...  
  
"You can sleep in my room! It's the only place you have to be in! If Michiru and Haruka spots you, they will throw you out and I have to go looking for you!" Said Emma, who put Ray down.  
  
Ray went upstairs and Kai flew upstairs and Emma went after them, but then it knocked on the door.  
  
"What is---?" She asked, but then saw a female vampire standing there. "Jennifer! Why aren't you out eating people?"  
  
"I didn't find anything fresh enough!" Said the vampire called Jennifer  
  
"Then I should really get you something! Humanous come herus!" She said and pointed beside her and there stood a perfectly normal human and Jennifer ate her. "That's the last time I'm fixing you a fresh human! Do you have any puppy tails?"  
  
"Nope! I didn't find anything!" Said Jennifer and sucked the blood of her fingers from the girl  
  
"Damn! I need them to get the guys back! Do you think you can find any?" Asked Emma  
  
"If you get me another meal!" Said Jennifer  
  
"Okay, but then it's the last time I'm giving you another human!" Said Emma and opened the door and Jennifer went out.  
  
Later, before sunrise...  
  
"Here is your puppy tails, but I have to stay here! The sun is rising!" Said Jennifer  
  
"Go to the basement!" Said Emma and pointed at the door that led to the basement and Jennifer ran down.  
  
Then Ray came down the stairs and stared at Emma.  
  
"Oh, no! The kitty cat eyes! Come here Ray, and I'll fetch ya something to eat!" Said Emma  
  
Will the Bladebreakers be their selves again? Will Emma tell them that she is a friend to a vampire?  
  
Read next chapter...  
  
***** Is it too much? Tell me! 


	2. Cat and Phoenix love

Four witches, one curse and a vampire.  
  
Cat and phoenix love.  
  
That night...  
  
"Jen, you can come out now!" Said Emma  
  
"Really? Now get me my meal!" She said  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Said Emma pointed at her side and Jennifer ate the human this time too. "I can't believe that I'm your friend!"  
  
"It's because I saved your ass four times a day over four years ago!" Said Jennifer and once again sucked of the blood of her fingers. "This one was fresher than the last one!"  
  
"And I have to fetch food for the phoenix upstairs!" Said Emma and picked the human up and laid him outside and the plants took him. "The plants are even hungrier than you are!"  
  
"Really?" Asked Jennifer and looked outside. "They're even worse than me!"  
  
"They don't have any manners!" Said Emma  
  
"Who is this phoenix you're talking about?" Asked Jennifer  
  
"Maybe you should go home now!" Said Emma  
  
"Why?" Asked Jennifer  
  
"Because that phoenix is Kai Hiwatari, a world champion beyblader and he's in a bad mood!" Said Emma and pointed behind Jennifer.  
  
She looked back and saw a giant phoenix, but then he got a human form and transformed into Kai.  
  
"Okay, you have to tell me how you did that!" Said Emma  
  
"I did it with my own will!" Said Kai  
  
Jennifer just stared at him, amazed.  
  
"And this is?" He asked, looking at Jennifer  
  
"This is Jennifer, a good friend to me!" Said Emma  
  
"Emma, tell me why I'm spitting out fur balls!" Said Ray  
  
"Because you were a cat! I'll show you the way to the bathroom!" Said Emma and helped Ray upstairs  
  
Kai and Jennifer stared at each other, but then Jennifer went out through the door and went chasing humans. Then, Emma came down again.  
  
"You should be glad you're not a cat, Kai! Throwing up hair balls and stuff!" She said  
  
"Emma, that Jennifer... What is she?" He asked  
  
"Uhm...duhh... She's... a... blood professional!" She answered  
  
"Blood professional?" He asked  
  
"Yeah, she can everything about blood!" 'Oh god! I'm stupid!' She thought  
  
"Fascinating, I guess!" He said  
  
"Yeah, and you maybe should go to bed... it's a side effect!" She then yelled  
  
"What?" He asked  
  
"This! You are normal because of a side effect! You'll have to be a phoenix a whole month until we can help you and the others! I'm stupid!" She said  
  
When the sunrise was nearly up, someone banged at Emma's door.  
  
"Jennifer! Come on in!" She said when she opened the door  
  
"How can you witches live in the sunlight?!" She asked angrily  
  
"Because, we're more experienced than vampires!" Said Emma and shut the door.  
  
"I can't believe that you're letting two animals, one ancient and one normal, live with you! I'm a little jealous of you! It must be cool being a witch and all!" Said Jennifer  
  
"Jen, please, stop rabbling about me and my life!" Said Emma  
  
"I and Kai made eye contact! That's what I'm rabbling about!" She yelled  
  
"Oh, fun! I'm happy for you!" Said Emma  
  
"I'm kind of hungry!" Jennifer said  
  
"Here is a good meal for ya!" Said Emma and then got a fresh human up.  
  
Jennifer made her way to the neck and sucked all the blood from the person that Emma had cast out of nowhere.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm just in a bad mood! I mean, me and my friends used witchcraft on them and we didn't notice! We don't even remember!" Said Emma  
  
"It's okay! So, when do I get to see him again?" She asked  
  
"Next weekend!" Said Emma  
  
"That's a whole week! Why can't I meet him now?!" She asked  
  
"He's going to be a phoenix for the week, but on the weekends he gets as he wants! He'll turn into a human!" Said Emma  
  
"Okay, cool! I'll go out and get a meal tonight! You've been so kind to me!" Said Jennifer  
  
"See you later, hun!" Said Emma and Jennifer left down to the basement  
  
"Here, pretty... kitty... Ray... whatever!" Emma said and neko-Ray came down. "Good, kitty! Come on, let's get you some food! ...Hey, where did Kai go?"  
  
She started to search for Kai, and he sat outside, as a phoenix, enjoying the sunlight.  
  
"How can those two actually be a couple?" Said Emma and sighed  
  
She went in again and called Caroline.  
  
"Caroline, in about a month we have to return them back into their own selves, but they have to forget the whole incident, or else were dead!" Emma said  
  
"Okay, do you have any puppy tails?" She asked  
  
"Yeah!" Said Emma  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then! Bye!" Said Caroline and they hung up  
  
Then Emma dialled to Sophie.  
  
"Hey, Soph! How's it going with the other three?" She asked  
  
"Not so good! Zina has problems! They can't talk but she can and soon they're going to kill her!" Said Sophie  
  
"Okay, great! Did Tyson or anyone else turn into themselves yesterday?" Emma asked  
  
"Yeah, they did! But I saw someone run to your house early this morning, who was that?" She asked  
  
"Uhm...ah...a blood professional!" Lied Emma once again  
  
"A blood professional? Aha, okay then I know that! But why did she come to you?" Sophie asked  
  
"Okay, it's like this! She is a vampire and she usually comes here after running away from Scotland over a hundred years ago, so she lives with me until she can find somewhere in Scotland to live! And she needs someone to bite and can live with her!" Emma explained  
  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Sophie asked  
  
"I thought you would be terrified!" Said Emma  
  
"Maybe Caroline and Angelicka, yes, but me, no! Remember all the vampires we met in our world? They were so kind!" Said Sophie  
  
"Okay, well I gotta go now! See ya!" Said Emma and hung up  
  
She took down some cat food and put in a bowl and gave it to Ray. Then Kai flew in and down the basement.  
  
Jennifer sat there and looked at him.  
  
"Wow! Beautiful eyes you have!" She said as she looked into his crimson eyes  
  
"You know, the tears of a phoenix can heal every wound, even the biggest!" Said Emma  
  
"You are not allowed to see Harry Potter again!" Joked Jennifer  
  
"Sophie knows about you now!" Said Emma  
  
"Did she get terrified?" Jennifer asked  
  
"No, she made me remember when we lived in our world the kind vampires there! Well, I'm gonna shop! See ya!" Emma said and left Jennifer alone with the two animals.  
  
Will Caroline and Angelicka get to know about Jennifer, or will Emma and Sophie keep it a secret? Read next chapter!  
  
Please, review! HUGS,  
  
EmeraldEyes90 aka Emma 


End file.
